1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate material processing apparatus for processing a particulate material using a process gas, and to a particulate material processing system.
2. Background Information
A particulate material processing apparatus for feeding a heat current from below a reservoir tank for storing a particulate material is conventionally used in order to perform a drying process for a particulate material, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-240581.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-327379, an inverted-cone-shaped packed bed cooling apparatus having a processing tank (hopper) that is shaped so as to narrow towards the bottom is used to perform a cooling process for the particulate material. In this packed bed cooling apparatus, air for cooling is introduced via a gas supply duct from the side of the bottom cone of the inverted cone that constitutes the lower part of the main body.